The Gem
by xxCRIMSONCHERRYxx
Summary: Known throughout the school as Angels, known in the black world as demon hunters; the Silhouettes' Voices. Quies leads them to destroy Argentum, the devil's layer. As they do this they go through many a teenager experiences, trouble, friends, school, popularity, backbiters and possibly….. love? Read and see.


_Summary: _Known throughout the school as Angels, known in the black world as demon hunters; the Silhouettes' Voices, a sub-group respected among many for their silent kills, go through life with many unexpected twists and turns. Quies leads them to destroy Argentum, the devil's layer. As they do this they go through many a teenager experiences, trouble, friends, school, popularity, backbiters and possibly….. love? Will these ice princesses find the fire needed to melt their hearts? Find out in _The Gem_.

* * *

_7 silhouettes, 7 hearts, 7 beauties, 7 stones, 7 voices, 7 colors, 7 weapons_

Those were feared the most in the base of_ Argentum. _Men who would ever come across these would face instant death. Lives were not spared in the massacre, the death of evil brought upon by justice.

Under the sun, the students of the famous Gakuen Alice were lazing around and hanging with their friends before the terror of class would start for the new semester. May were enjoying the shade given by the many trees around the school, some were chatting amongst themselves in the parking lot. These students were being as carefree as they could. By the gates of the school, a limo pulled up and seven boys came out. These boys quickly caught attention as the students have never seen them before, not only that, but the sheer number of them arriving to school together would definitely be noticed. Curious the students attempted to crowd around them. The boys were unfazed by the attention and instead enjoyed being in the spot light. But the attention was quickly diverted as seven cars appeared down the road approaching the school. Students fixed their gazes on the cars seeing the familiar sight of seven sparkling luxurious cars came. The students made way as the cars parked. The Elite have come in fashion and they are going to show you all the ups and downs of heaven and hell…

_Watch out because the devils themselves have arrived._

* * *

**Here's some background information:**

_**Quies**_

_A gang widely known for the deeds they've done, good and bad. A top gang housing Japan's most famous assassins and spie__s,__n__one of its members have been uncovered. Hid__i__ng in __the __deepest and darkest __areas__ of the black society. Only its most trusted members understand the gang's puzzle._

_Eagle-sama/?_

A mystery even among the top members of the gang only he knows who he is. This is the leader and founder of Quies. Nothing else is known about this mysterious person.

Marice

Although she may be the assistant of Eagle-sama, the girls have no trust in her what-so-ever. She had always shown distaste to the girls and is to inquisitive for their taste. Also, she disappears before every encounter with Argentum and comes back after the fights. What is Eagle-sama thinking? Why is she keeping Marice?

_**Silhouettes' Voices/ Angelik Heartz**_

**In the world of death, money and gangs, these girls are known as S.V. (Silhouettes' Voices). Top agents of Quies. They are a group of girls deadly as the sharpest sword, silent as the night's whisper. They kill in the name of justice, as devils working for the devil. Few have seen them, less know the **_**real**_** them.**

** In the world of parties, school, boys and fashion, these girls are on top of the food chain. They rule their school. Their beauty is known far and wide. They are widely known for their kind and soft hearts. These girls are known as Angelik Heartz.**

Mikan Azumi Yukihara/ Miztik

She is known as the leader of the Silhouettes' Voices. She can charm any man with her enchanting voice. She has the coldest heart amongst the girls having gone through betrayals in the past. In her school, she is known as the kindest, most cheerful girl there is. Leading her Queenka group, Angelic Hearts, as, not only the richest, but also the smartest.

Hotaru Azumi Imai/ Ametiz

She is the skilled strategist and electronic of the group. Freezing enemies with her ice-cold glare. She has a very cold and unforgiving heart, whether she is Amethyst or Hotaru. Her lifestyle does not change much as she transforms from Hotaru to Amethyst.

Sumire Azumi Shouda/ Bleide

She is the tracker of the group, having sharp senses. She wields blades of any form to eliminate the enemy. She is sadistic to the core and the most hyper. Among the Angelik Heartz she is seen as the fashionista. She likes going through her share of men.

Anna Azumi Umenomiya/ Roze

She is a sweet and kind girl. She loves to cook for her friends. She is in charge of poisoning enemies on assassinating assignments in the field, if truly needed she is a cold killing machine with Judo expertise.

Nonoko Azumi Ogasawara/ Chemik

She is practically a mirror of her cousin, Anna. She is very smart. She loves experimenting with chemicals. She is in charge of making the explosives. Like Anna, she is deadly in the battle field.

Aoi Igarashi Azumi/ Zilen

She is silent and cold because of her mysterious past, no one knows except her. She hardly talks and only shows her cheerful side to the girls. She loves dealing with explosives and fire, thus given the nickname _Flamz_. In Angelik Heartz she is also called Flamz for her unique eye-color. She was adopted by the grandmother of the girls after finding her in the alley way behind their house.

Misaki Azumi Harada/ Demonez

She is lively and energetic in both groups. She has a foster sister who she feels is untrustworthy. She has immense amount of strength and is considered the frontline of the group in an all-out battle. Once, she gets mad you better run, 'cause she'll be out to get you.

_**Argentum**_

_ This gang is famous for their murders, drug dealings and robberies. This gang is the gang of devils. With Quies as their rival for the spot of number one gang, They do their best to destroy it. This is a gang so secretive only their leader, Azul, is known. _

_Azul__/?_

This is the leader of Argentum. Nothing is known about this person except for the fact that he has his eyes on the head of the famous Yukihara heir, her head, and only her head.

**Other Characters:**

** The Newbies:**

_Natsume Hyuuga_

He has a cold and scary appearance. He is silent and never talks and if he ever does it always comes out rude. Because of this, many misjudge him. Only his close friends know about him.

_Ruka Nogi_

The best friend of Natsume Hyuuga. He has a princely appeal both in attitude and looks. He loves animals. Mikan often calls him Ruka-pyon because of the bunny he brings wherever and whenever.

_Kokoroyomi Yome_

A childish and natural born prankster. This guy's got a habit for speaking out everything he thinks and most of the time it's as if he can read your mind. This is the reason many get annoyed by him. His friends call him Koko.

_Yuu Tobita_

A smart person. He is very kind hearted and wise. He never judges anybody by what he sees and hears. Because of this many appreciate his understanding. He is called Iinchou by his friends.

_Kitsune Issho_

Many think he and Kokoroyomi are twins when in fact they are only cousins. Along with Koko, he loves pulling pranks on people. He is a kind hearted person and is naturally fun to be with.

_Yoichi Hijiri_

He has a princely appearance but like Natsume he cold and silent. He often calls Natsume _Onii-san_, for he respects him and sees him as an older brother. He deeply cares for his friends although not obviously.

_Tsubasa Ando_

Oldest in the group, he is bossy, and mischievous. He is a playboy, although he has never even had a first kiss. He is actually very kind and sweet. He is often called Shadow, for his dark colored hair and for the fact he can approach anyone unnoticed as long as shadows are near. Well, that was before he met the group of girls who call themselves, Angelik Heartz.

* * *

Sakura Azumi Harada

She is the foster sister of Misaki. Misaki feels that she is untrustworthy in spite of her innocent appearance. She is also a Queenka in their school because of her looks and riches. She is actually a very bossy and mean girl. She hates Misaki because everyone seems to treat her better. She was not told by anyone that she was actually just adopted.

Mrs. Yamiya Azumi

She is the grandmother of the girls. She is very kind and loving. She takes great care of the girls. She lives in Paris, France and is always busy.

Kim Dongjeun 

A very smart Korean student. He is also the school's Student Body President. It seems that he has a crush on Mikan and is too inquisitive and watchful over her. Many of Mikan's friends don't like him because of his mean attitude towards others.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know… why didn't I update Gem Silhouettes when I promised to and why did I delete it. Okay so here's the thing, I had the files ready in my laptop and yeah I was about to update but wow my parents had great timing! They decided to give the thing to my cousin since he is older and needs it more. I'm seriously sorry! I just read the story again and thought I could alter it a bit so yeah, I'm starting from scratch but anyway. I hope you like this watch out for more updates on **_The Gem_**.**


End file.
